Ohayoo
by ajpblank
Summary: Hari yang menurut Sakura sangat menyebalkan, tetapi sesebal sebalnya Sakura—ada aja yang membuatnya tersenyum. Tentunya dengan hadirnya pemuda itu didekatnya dengan tiba tiba.


**Hallo..**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **NarutoMasashi Kishimoto**

 **Happy Reading..**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

bolehkah dirinya beristirahat sebentar? oh ayolah.. setelah lama ia bersekolah diluar negeri dan akhirnya bisa pulang kembali kekampung halamannya, harusnya ia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh mungil nya dikasur besar nan empuk selama berjam-jam. bahkan jika ia ingin.. setengah waktu akan ia kerjakan dengan tidur, tidur,—dan tidur. tapi mengapa Ibunya malah memarahinya dan mengusir tubuh tanpa tenaga ini untuk menjauhi kasur ternyamannya?

alasannya? karna ia harus bersosialisasi dengan keadaan yang dulu sangat ia rindukan. tapi sekarang dirinya sangat lelah? biasakah ia beristirahat sebentar? dan jawaban tegas nan mutlak yang mengandung makna 'tidak' sudah menjawab seluruh pertanyaan dan permohonan gadis manis itu.

bibir peach mungilnya ia kerucutkan dengan kerutan kesal didahi, 'ini sangat menyebalkan..' rutuknya.

 **•**

 **•**

rambut merah muda sepinggang itu ia sisir dengan telaten, rambut yang semula acak acak kan sekarang telah berubah menjadi lebih rapi dan terlihat berkilau. tanpa ada make up yang melapisi wajah manisnya itu ia sudah terlihat amat cantik, tentunya dengan tambahan kilauan Emerald dimatanya, ia sudah melebihi kata cantik itu sendiri. —Sakura— tengah mengikat rambut indahnya keatas yang memperlihatkan leher putihnya. lalu ia segera keluar dari kamar dan menuruni anak tangga.

ia mendesah melihat sang Ibu tengah memandangnya dengan cengiran yang menyebalkan, ia menggerutu. bahkan Ibunya masih sempat-sempatnya membuat moodnya kembali turun hingga batas akhir.

"aku pergi dulu.." ujarnya sangat pelan hingga hampir tak terdengar. lalu mulai membuka pintu keluar dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk dibuat beristirahat, ia tersenyum jahil. jika dirumah ia tidak dapat beristirahat maka diluar nanti ia akan bersantai santai untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya ini.

Ibunya tersenyum manis dan melambai lambaikan tangannya, "bersenang senanglah Sakuuu.. yang semangat oke honey." —Mebuki sang Ibu dari Putri Haruno itu sedikit meneriaki anaknya yang mulai menjauh dari penglihatannya. wanita itu menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia kasihan melihat putrinya sangat lelah, tapi melihat anak gadisnya akan bermalas malasan selama satu hari full lebih membuatnya melupakan kata 'kasihan'. hei ayolah.. ibu mana yang akan membiarkan anaknya apalagi anak gadis untuk bermalas malasan. ia harus kuat dan selalu semangat, itu yang ada dipikiran Mebuki.

 **•**

Sakura menghirup udara dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. ia tersenyum simpul. melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan menuju taman yang dulu sering ia kunjungi untuk bermain.

kembali ia mengenang masa masa 4 tahun silam sebelum ia harus pergi dari Jepang untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke Jerman. ia sangat rindu dengan aroma Jepang, aroma yang mengandung unsur kelembutan yang membuat badan ini menjadi terbuai. ia juga merindukan pemandangan pohon pohon Sakura yang bermekaran lalu berjatuhan dengan indahnya. sayangnya sekarang musim panas, jadi ia tak bisa melihat bunga indah yang sewarna dengan rambutnya ini bermekaran apalagi berjatuhan.

tangan mungilnya menyentuh sebelah pipinya, ia tersenyum amat sangat manis. melupakan sejenak pikiran tentang badannya yang lelah, mungkin ia kembali semangat tanpa sadar?

ah iya.. satu hal lagi, ingatan dan perasaan ini tiba-tiba hinggap di hati dan pikirannya. ia merindukan Senpainya. Senpainya yang dahulu sering ia perhatikan diam diam. rambut merah darah acak-acakkan yang membuat tangan ini gatal ingin mengelus surai lembut itu. mata Hazelnya yang selalu menjerat Emeraldnya ini dengan pesonanya. senyumannya yang amat sangat mematikan untuk memikat siapapun yang melihatnya.

seketika bibir nya ia kerucutkan, Sakura mengembungkan pipinya terlihat kesal. dipikirannya adalah,—itu hanya sebuah rasa sepihak. mana kenal Senpainya itu kepada dirinya? apalagi dulu ia tidak populer karna memang ia tidak mau populer juga sih.. bagi gadis berumur 23 tahun ini, masa masa SMA itu adalah masa masa yang harus dijalaninya dengan damai tanpa ada yang mencolok seperti drama cinta cintaan gitu deh, yah begitulah inti pemikiran nya. sunggu naif bukan? tapi bagaimana lagi, itu memang sifat gadis manis ini.

tapi ia sedikit menyesal juga sekarang. ia tak bisa dekat dengan senpai yang ia kagumi. ia hanya bisa memandang Senpainya itu dari jauh. dan jika dirinya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan dia, ia hanya tersenyum sekilas dan melewati Senpainya itu. tapi yang sangat ia heran dan membuatnya sedikit geer, Senpainya itu selalu membalas senyuman singkat dirinya. entah saat berpapasan atau tak sengaja mata ini melihatnya yang tengah melihat dirinya juga. tapi segera ia enyahkan rasa geer itu, enak saja.. baginya jika ia terlalu percaya diri bisa bisa ia malu sendiri karna hal bodoh itu, dan Sakura tak mau hal itu terjadi. ia terlalu takut untuk merasakan malu.

bahkan sangking asiknya dengan pikiran masa lalunya ini, ia tak sadar telah sampai ditaman. Sakura yang telah sadar dari lamunannya langsung nyengir dan mencari tempat yang pas untuk kembali melanjutkan khayalannya dari masa lalu.

ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah ayunan, mulai bermain untuk merileks kan pikiran dan badan tidak ada salahnya bukan? Sakura tersenyum tipis, dulu ayunan ini adalah ayunan yang sering ia gunakan saat sedang sedih. dan rasanya rasa sedihnya itu akan langsung hilang saat ia mengayunkan badannya ini, ia serasa sedang terbang.

—sampai ia tidak sadar disebelah ayunannya sekarang telah diduduki dengan seseorang, toh ia juga tidak peduli dengan siapa yang menduduki ayunan disebelahnya. yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah mengenang masa lalu dan merileks kan badannya. ia kembali mengayunkan badannya sedikit kencang yang diikuti orang yang juga bermain ayunan disampingnya. saat mengayunkan ayunan itu ia selalu tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. terkadang tawa kecil keluar dari bibir mungil itu karna terlalu asik mengayunkan badannya. surai merah mudanya tengah melambai dengan indahnya, Sepertinya Sakura sudah tak lelah lagi?

—tanpa Sakura sadari, ada tatapan hangat yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya. mulai dari saat ia berayun, tersenyum, dan tertawa. orang itu tersenyum simpul melihat Sakura terus berayun dengan senyuman gadis itu yang terus mengembang. membuat orang yang sedari tadi melihatnya sedikit menunjukkan raut terpesona.

kekehan kecil terdengar dari arah samping Sakura, sepertinya Sakura kenal dengan suara itu? suara memikat yang ia selalu ingin dengar. ia yang tersadar sedikit menolehkan kepalanya.—dan betapa terkejutnya ia, Sakura reflek menghentikan ayunannya itu. tatapannya tampak kaget melihat seseorang didepannya. dan nampaknya orang itu juga menghentikan ayunan.

pemuda itu tersenyum memandangnya, bukan—bukan senyuman biasa.. dimata Sakura senyuman itu mengandung suatu kerinduan yang tersembunyi, "kenapa dihentikan? kau terlihat manis saat tadi asik berayun.." gurau pemuda itu. Sakura masih terpanah dan menatap Hazel didepannya, ada perasaan senang dan tegang yang mencampur menjadi satu. jarak antara dirinya dan pemuda itu bisa dibilang dekat. pipinya yang memang sedikit kemerahan tampak lebih merah lagi.

"Sa—Sasori-senpai?" ucapnya terbata. ia sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya untuk membetuk senyuman yah walaupun malah terlihat senyuman gugup. mau bagaimana lagi, rasanya jantungnya ini tengah terserang sesuatu yang menyebabkan sesuatu berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

—Sasori— sedikit tertawa melihat reaksi gadis didepannya. suara tawa yang mampu membuat Haruno Sakura langsung terdiam dan ingin menghentikan waktu.

"—Ohayoo, Sakura.." Sakura sedikit melebarkan tatapannya kaget, lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi menghangat. Senpainya itu mengenalnya? Sasori-senpai mengetahui namanya? sebuah hal yang sangat ajaib menurutnya.

Sasori memandang gadis didepannya dengan senyuman hangat, Sakura pun begitu. ia membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman bahagianya.

"Ohayo mo, senpai.." Sakura tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit, menunjukkan raut manis yang sangat menggemaskan. sepertinya tidak sia sia Ibunya menyuruh ia untuk berjalan jalan. jika waktu itu ia tak bisa untuk dekat dengan orang yang ia kagumi. mungkin sekarang waktunya Sakura untuk memulai kisah cintanya ini.. mungkin rasa kagum ini akan berubah jadi rasa yang lebih? yang Sakura pikirkan sekarang hanya itu..

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **(selesai)**

 **a/n: nah akhirnya selesai.. :v cerita singkat yang dibuat karna entah kenapa pengen buat cerita, padahal kgk tau mau alurnya kyk gimana. tapi ikut alur sesuai pikiran aja deh:v**

 **mungkin gajelas ya?**

 **hahaha**

 **terimakasih telah membaca..**

 **saran maupun kritik siap saya terima..**


End file.
